This Is The End
by TheWriter1410
Summary: (This is my opinion on what happens in the Blood of Olympus) The Heroes is scared. Really, truly scared. The 7 are close to the end of their quest, which means one of two things: they succeed, or the world is over. And when the aspect of the Great Prophecy looms, Piper is anxious about Jason's well-being. Then, throw in an arrogant, violent daughter of Ares, and they're doomed.


**A/N**: Hey there, this is my first ever fanfiction, but feel free to criticize me all you want. I thought I'd go ahead and start big, so this is sort of my opinion of the end of _The Heroes of Olympus _series. All of everything that I write about is Uncle Rick's, except any OC that may appear.)

Piper

Piper was alone on the deck of the Argo. Percy and Annabeth were sleeping; Frank, as far as she knew, was with Hazel, eating breakfast; Leo was most likely in the machine room, toying with some scraps of metal; and, to tell the truth, Piper didn't know where Jason was.

She was just glad they were all together. Of course, they were going to save the entire world from the most evil goddess that ever was, but still. Together.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the steps. "Hey, Pipes!" Jason ran up behind her and pulled her into a hug. She smiled up at him. "Group meeting in the dining area," He said, "You are officially excused from captain duties." Leo appeared to her left, "Don't you worry, there's an auto pilot button." To punctuate this, he jammed his thumb into a big blue button just above the wheel.

"C'mon!" The three of them ran down, racing to the hall, just like old times.

Somebody had woken Percy and Annabeth up. They still looked really tired, though, who wouldn't after being lost in Tartarus for who-knows-how-long? Frank was, in fact, eating a bowl of cereal and talking to Hazel in between bites.

They sat down. Silence stretched across the room. "Well," Leo cleared his throat, "Welcome back, you guys," he nodded at Percy and Annabeth, "So, we're getting really close to Greece-I'm estimating about a week until we get there, probably. We need a plan."

After a few seconds of thought, Piper spoke, "We need to find a way to-"

"ARRAGGHHH!"

In a second, Frank, Jason, and Percy stood up and ran to the deck. The others waited.

About 10 minutes later, the three of them were back. Jason was soaking wet, and holding a rabbit that Piper guessed was Frank. Percy was perfectly dry, and after him a girl who was shivering and drenched plodded in.

She looked about Leo's age, of maybe Jason's, and was wearing a yellow dress. Jason spoke first. "Umm, we found, uh…" The girl glared at him, then sat in what had been his seat. Then she spoke.

"Okay, listen, all of you, because I'm not saying this again; I'm Amber De Tora. I'm 14 years old, from an orphanage in Boston. Some guy in a wheelchair came and told me I was a demigod. Had me come out here to find you-"She pointed at each of them in turn, "So I did. Not easy, to tell you the truth. I ended up on the side of your ship, and those three helped me out. Well, I kind of pulled the big Chinese one in, and he turned into a_ rabbit._ Does he do that often?"

They nodded, and then waited for her to continue, but she stayed silent. Only for a minute, though.

"Does anybody have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are sort of soaked."

Piper looked at Hazel and Annabeth. They seemed like they were smaller than Amber, which meant Piper probably was, too.

"Come with me," They all turned to stare at Leo, who had spoken. Amber nodded, and then stood to follow him.

"Well, she sure is strange," Hazel muttered. The others nodded their agreement. "But, you know, I like her."

"I wonder who her parent is," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "We can ask her when she comes back." Frank said. Apparently, he'd changed back to his human form.

A few minutes later, Leo and Amber returned, Amber changed into pair of (Leo's) jeans, a white button-down. Also, she'd taken a pair of his suspenders. "The twins are back!" Percy yelled, smirking. They all cracked up.

She rolled her eyes, obviously unfazed. "I look _good; _you're just jealous of my awesomeness." Now Percy looked disbelieving. "Yeah, right, totally fabulous."

After everyone had settled down, Annabeth finally brought the question out. "So, uh, Amber, do you know who your parent is?"

Amber stared at her. "Like, the god one?" Annabeth nodded, "Well then, I have a list. But, no I don't know." She ran out of the room, and came back a minute later.

"Okay, so it's not my mom, because 1.) She's dead, and 2.) I lived with her." She responded by crossing all the female Olympians. "And I'm pretty sure it's not one of the big 3," she wrote them off as well, " I freaking _hate_ grapes," no Mr.D, ""I can't sing for my life, and I'm not much of a thief," bye, Hermes and Apollo, "So it's most likely Ares."

Frank looked thoughtful. "Well, try to fight me… I'm a child of Mars, too."

"I don't got a weapon," Amber replied

"Come with me, to the armory, then." Piper said, and led the other girl out of the room.

Amber's eyes widened. "This is awesome." The first thing she did was run across the room through all the sharp, dangerous weapons and grabbed- "Twin swords?"

Amber nodded, "My mom always said I was just like a ninja."

The fight did not end well. For Frank, that is. As soon as it started, Amber was winning. She slashed, dodged, and eventually disarmed her opponent. However, everyone cheered him on. (Except Leo.)

When the fight was over, Amber looked smug and Frank muttered, "I guess she's a daughter of Mars."

"Ares."

"Whatever."

It was evening when they finally told Amber about why they were going to Greece. Afterwards, a pregnant pause came upon them. Eventually, she said, "I think that we should just try to contact as many gods as possible and try to get them to help us. Then, well, we go to Greece and bash the baddies faces in."

They didn't know what to say to that. Then Leo stood and said, "Well, we better get going if we're going to contact all the 13 Olympians in 7 days, right?"


End file.
